And Then We Kiss
"And Then We Kiss" is a song by Britney Spears. The song was written by Spears, Mark Taylor and Paul Barry, while produced by Taylor for In the Zone. This version featured an electronica vibe and prominent vocals by Spears. The song was remixed by Junkie XL for the remix album B in the Mix: The Remixes. The remix was released as the only single from the album in Australia and New Zealand[1][2], as "And Then We Kiss", leading some to believe that it was the only version. The original version by Taylor leaked online in September 2011. The Junkie XL Remix is an euro-trance song with influences of techno and usage of dance-rock guitars, synthesizers and symphonic strings. The lyrics speak about a kiss and the different sensations that a woman experiences, including trembling, crying and moaning. Junkie XL explained that he wanted to make the song a 2006 version of Depeche Mode's "Enjoy the Silence". The Junkie XL Remix of "And Then We Kiss" received mostly positive reviews from music critics, with some noticing its potential to be a radio or club hit. The song failed to appear on any major charts. However, it peaked at number fifteen on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Dance_Airplay Billboard Hot Dance Airplay]. Background "And Then We Kiss" was written by Spears, Mark Taylor and Paul Barry, while produced by Taylor.[3][4] The song was recorded in the same sessions as "Breathe on Me", and was originally intended for In the Zone (2003). This version produced by Taylor features an electronica vibe reminiscent of Madonna's Ray of Light (1998), and contains a flamenco guitar with prominent lead vocals by Spears.[4] "And Then We Kiss" was set to be included on a bonus disc of Britney & Kevin: Chaotic (2005), but was left out for unknown reasons.[5] The song was remixed by Junkie XL and released on her remix album B in the Mix: The Remixes (2005). In the album credits, both Taylor and Junkie XL were listed as producers of the song. All instruments, including guitar, bass guitar, synths and drums, were played by Junkie XL. Audio mastering was done by Chaz Harper at Battery Mastering.[6] In September 2005, it was announced by Billboard that the remix would serve as the music for the ad campaign behind Spears' fragrance, Fantasy.[7] The Junkie XL Remix was released as the only single from B in the Mix: The Remixes on October 31, 2005 in Australia and New Zealand, as "And Then We Kiss", leading some to believe that it was the only version.[1][2][4] The version of the song produced by Taylor remained unreleased for years, until a new mix of the song labeled as the original version leaked online on September 2, 2011. After suggestions that it may be a fake, Taylor confirmed its authenticity to Bradley Stern of Muumuse.com on September 5, 2011.[4] Lyrics Composition "And Then We Kiss" is four minutes and twenty-eight seconds long. It is an euro-trance song with influences of techno and usage of synthesizers.[8] The song blends dance-rock guitars and symphonic strings and closes with an orchestral overtone.[8][9] Its lyrics talk about a kiss and the different sensations that the protagonist experiences, including trembling, crying and moaning. At the beginning she sings the lines "Lying alone / touching my skin" which suggest that the whole song may actually be a fantasy.[8] Spears's vocals are much less prominent than on the original version.[4] In an interview with About.com, Junkie XL said he wanted to turn the song "into a 2006 version of Enjoy the Silence with really electronic chunky beats and nice melodic guitar lines. Besides the fact that Britney's singing on it, it could be a track off my album because it's the same vibe. I'm really happy with the end result and so are they."[10] Reception Critical response The Junkie XL Remix of "And Then We Kiss" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Jennifer Vineyard of MTV noted "And Then We Kiss" had "the potential to be a radio or club hit — if Jive were actively promoting [B in the Mix]".[8] Barry Walters of Rolling Stone said the remix "brings a simpatico blend of symphonic strings and dance-rock guitars" in its melody,[9] while Spence D. of IGN noted Junkie XL makes "the remix an understated swatch of atmospheric neo-goth poing and staccato rhythms."[11] A reviewer of Yahoo! Shopping considered the song "dreamy".[12] Kurt Kirton of About.com said that the remixes of "And Then We Kiss", "Toxic", "Touch of My Hand", "Someday (I Will Understand)" and "...Baby One More Time" "hold their own";[13] Gregg Shapiro of the Bay Area Reporter, however, said "the many flaws in Spears' reedy, cold and mechanical voice are brought to the forefront" in the remixes.[14] MTV writer Bradley Stern praised Junkie XL, writing, "the sublime remix found producer Junkie XL taking the (still) unreleased studio version of "And Then We Kiss" ... and smoothing it over into one of Britney's most lush, mature musical moments of all time."[15] Chart performance "And Then We Kiss" failed to appear on any major charts. However, on the week of February 25, 2006, the song debuted at number twenty-five on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Dance_Airplay Billboard Hot Dance Airplay].[16] After spending five weeks on the chart, it reached number fifteen on the week of March 25, 2006.[17] "And Then We Kiss" spent eleven weeks on the chart,[18] making its last appearance on the week of May 6, 2006.[19] Track listing *'Digital download'[1][2] #"And Then We Kiss" — 4:28 *'12" Vinyl'[20] #"And Then We Kiss" (Junkie XL Remix) — 4:28 #"And Then We Kiss" (Junkie XL Remix Instrumental) — 4:28 #"And Then We Kiss" (Junkie XL Undressed Remix) — 4:41 #"And Then We Kiss" (Junkie XL Undressed Remix Instrumental) — 4:41Credits and personnel *Britney Spears — vocals, songwriting *Michael Taylor — songwriting *Paul Barry — songwriting *Mark Taylor — producer *Junkie XL — producer, remixer, all instruments *Chaz Harper — audio mastering Source:[6] Category:Singles Category:Singles from B In The Mix: The Remixes